


Stitches

by Nxdeed



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, During Horcrux Hunt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nxdeed/pseuds/Nxdeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Horcrux hunt, Hermione patches Ron up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

They were sat at the dingy table at the center of their tent, Ron's long fingers wrapped around the neck of a Butter Beer, and Hermione curled forward in her chair. She lent close to his stomach, shakily stitching his skin together after being nicked by a wayward curse. 

Ron hissed in pain and took a long pull from his liquor, squinting down at Hermione. 

"Remind me why you can't just fix me with your wand? I know there is some sort of healing spell tucked away in that brain of yours," he mumbled.

"Because, Ron," Hermione said tersely, "I don't know what sort of curse you were hit with. I don't want to use a healing spell that might react badly to the residual magic left from this curse. Stitching you up like this is the safest way. You're lucky that this gash doesn't run deeper." 

Hermione sounded close to tears, and her hands shook so badly that the next few stitches were not even. Ron squirmed in discomfort, his freckled torso angling away from her touch. 

"Hey, take a breather, yeah? You're brilliant and all that but you're also freaking out, and it's making all of this," he gestured to his stomach, where her hands were curled into fists, "rather unpleasant."

Hermione sat back with a huff, frustrated tears edging their way down her cheeks.

"Why is it you're always the one getting hurt?" She asked quietly, mournfully gazing at the gnarled scar tissue at his shoulder, before following the loopy collection of scars that spiraled down to his wrists from the brain attack in their fifth year.

"Oh, I dunno, I'm probably a bloody masochist or something." Ron said with a rueful chuckle. 

Brown eyes snapped to blue, and Hermione gave a shocked laugh before the corners of her lips pulled up into a smile. 

"There's my girl," Ron murmured, a pleased grin splitting his face. Hermione shook her head with a giggle, using a wrist to wipe away the damp trails from her cheeks. She resumed her hunched position over Ron's stomach and let out a long breath. 

"Now," she said, poised with the needle over his marred flesh, "where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble that was written and submitted on mobile at 4 am. Couldn't sleep until I posted... My first fic, unedited, so any critique would be appreciated!


End file.
